bloggerhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines and Policies
General The purpose of this Wiki is to organise and catalog user-authored modifications to Google's Blogger blogging system. The wiki enables Blogger users to browse pages & select a hack or modification that is useful to them. The wiki has been authored in English because the majority of the available hacks have been authored in English. Please contribute to this wiki in English. We are happy to discuss translations / alternate language mirrors if that's something that you'd like to see. Please create an account and log into the Bloggerhacks Wiki. This helps the community to track and value your contributions. Submission Our goal is to create a standard record for each hack, so that users can compare them easily. To add a hack to the wiki, please copy & paste the headings from the create page into your new page. Please give your new page a brief, specific and relevant title. Your page will be alphabetically listed in the hacks category. You will note some conventions re: titles have emerged. Category hacks, for instance, have for the most part been titled "Categories using..." Please observe these conventions to see your hack listed alongside other relevant content. Please write your submission with a focus on Google's Blogger platform. This wiki is designed for users of that service, & so the details of your page should be relevant to those users, although you should feel free to refer to implementations on other platforms where appropriate. Please create one wiki page per hack, or per outcome, and write as clearly as possible when explaining multiple strategies on a single page. Please include information under as many of the headings provided as possible. In the skill-level section, please describe the specific skills necessary to implement the hack, rather than providing a generic "easy" or "intermediate" When including external links on pages, please link to pages that describe or demonstrate the modification that you're cataloging, rather than to the top level of a site. Where multiple pages exist, please link to the most comprehensive or authoritative information available. Please describe the modification that you're cataloging as fully as possible. The goal of the wiki is to enable comparison and contrast between similar hacks, and so the more information that you can provide, the better. Submission: Categories Internal categories are the principal navigation system of this wiki. Please categorise your page carefully and comprehensively as follows: 1. All pages describing hacks should be added to the hacks category. To do this, write category: hacks at the bottom of your page and enclose it in a double set of square brackets 2. All pages should also be added to at least one relevant sub-category. To do this, review the list of available sub-categories in the top panel of the view hacks page and select at least one. Write category: whatever at the bottom of your page and enclose it in a double set of square brackets. Repeat to add your hack to multiple relevant sub-categories. Please do not categorise your content in areas that are not relevant. 3. If you do not see a relevant sub-category listed, feel free to create one. Write category: whatever at the bottom of your page and enclose it in a double set of square brackets. When you publish your page you'll notice that the new sub-category appears in red at the bottom of the page. To correct this, click the red link. You'll be taken to a "create" page for the new sub-category. Simply write category: hacks on this new page and enclose it in a double set of square brackets, then save the page. You will have categorised your new sub-category in "hacks" and it will appear on the main view hacks page. Editing Please create an account and log in to the wiki to edit pages Please edit pages only to amplify or clarify meaning Please take advantage of every opportunity to add information and content to a page before you choose to delete existing content. Requesting Please check all listed hacks before requesting a hack. To explore the possibilities of creating a hack that meets your needs, please add a single section to the request hacks page that describes the features you're looking for as fully as possible. To help the community to understand what you're looking for, please include: 1. A full description of the feature that you're looking for. 2. An explanation of the purpose. 3. A link to your blog, or to any other resources / examples that you want to use. The more detail you are able to provide, the more likely it is that another user will be able to assist you. Feedback To provide feedback on these guidelines, please use the talk pages.